


Soul in Agony

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Rape, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de estar encerrado en cabo sunión..Kanon ve a su gemelo, pero las cosas no son como él las esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul in Agony

Algo me ha despertado, las tinieblas de la noche llenan mi visión; no me puedo permitir ver la luna porque esa noche viene a mi me mente cada vez que la contemplo. Mi piel arde, el escozor causado por la sal del mar me molesta continuamente, me impide concebir el sueño, sin embargo, de vez en cuando logro perder la conciencia y entregarme al ensueño. Pero por más que intento no puedo descansar, en mis pesadillas puedo verlo, y en estos momentos me detesto por no haber hecho caso a todas las señales.  
  
Me negué a verlo, quise creer que eras el mismo, que nada había cambiado. Cuando éramos niños, recuerdo los entrenamientos juntos ¿cómo olvidar acaso las palabras tan duras del maestro? Mucho menos, permitir que se borren de mi memoria todas las noches en las cuales tenía que morder las sábanas para no exclamar de dolor debido a las heridas que no podíamos limpiar, todo eso fue un infierno. Pero dentro de ese tártaro, mi único consuelo  era tu mano, tu abrazo nocturno, prófugo.  
  
Pero no todo es siempre como en la infancia, crecimos, la rivalidad se acentuó, y nuestro maestro fue bastante bueno en contribuir a ello. ¿No lo crees así? Siempre comparando, metiendo su ponzoñosa lengua donde nadie le llamaba. No tenía derecho, pero tú… le dejaste hacerlo, lo dejaste meterse en medio Saga, y es por eso que te culpo, te culpo ahora y lo haré hasta el fin del tiempo. No fuiste capaz de hacer lo que realmente deseabas…y cuando lo lograste, tenías que cometer esa estupidez.  
  
El dolor físico no ha desaparecido aún, y esta maldita agua salada sólo hace que las heridas se resientan aún más. Mis músculos parecieran querer desgarrarse, mientras que mis ojos apenas me permiten ver algo más que manchones, colores difusos; y no quiero pensar si es de tanto que han llorado, por más que los he intentado cerrar; o si es acaso la misma razón de que mis heridas no cierren.  
  
Cierro mis labios, con el sabor de los tuyos aún en ellos, mezclados con el resabio a mar y a lágrimas… no hay gran diferencia en realidad, sólo que las lágrimas son a mi parecer más húmedas por las emociones que se llevan, siento que me drenan tanto de energía como del alma. Me dejan vacío, sediento… cómo desearía poder beber algo más que agua…esta tediosa agua que me tiene harto.  
  
Mis manos, completamente arrugadas, envejecidas y débiles luchan por sostenerse aún a los barrotes metálicos que me mantienen aquí, mientras me pregunto cómo es posible que alguien con mi poder no pueda romperlos para ser libre.  
  
Que alguien me diga para qué sirve ser poderoso si aún así no puedo defenderme de quién más daño puede hacerme. Es imposible tratar de defenderse de alguien a quien amas y que te puede causar más daño que tu peor enemigo declarado. Y no creo que nadie haya causado más dolor a otra persona que tú Saga, grandísimo imbécil. Me pregunto aún cómo fue posible que lo hicieras.  
  
Pero ya verás Saga, todo se paga en esta vida, y tú aún tienes una cuenta muy larga que pagarme. Esa noche, me robaste más de lo que puedes darme, tu vida no es ni la mitad de valiosa, nada será suficiente, pero al menos puedo hacerte sufrir tanto o más… ¿no lo crees así?  
  


* * *

* * *

  
Sus ojos se cerraban, presionándose al tratar de evadirse de la realidad, su torso se movía con agitación y pesadez debido a la humedad de su ropa, misma que sentía hundirle incluso si la marea era baja. Recordaba aún el brillo tan extraño en los ojos de Saga antes de haberle encerrado: un mirar casi maniático, enfermo.  
  
Durante semanas no le había visto, al pasar de los años ambos se habían ido alejando a causa del entrenamiento y a diferencias de opinión; poco importaba, el caso es que ambos ya no hablaban, ni siquiera sabían lo más trascendental de la vida del otro, lo último que había sabido Kanon era que su gemelo había conseguido el sagrado manto de Géminis. Había sido cosa fácil, pues tras una discusión acalorada, el menor de ambos había renunciado a su derecho por seguir luchando por ese puesto, dejando a Saga el camino completamente libre.  
  
Había sido lo mejor, o eso había pensado Kanon, creyendo que al menos así podría rescatar las ruinas de relación que llevaban. Pero se había equivocado, y no tardaba mucho en darse cuenta de ello. Tras aquel pleito, el mayor apenas si lo había mirado, con resentimiento, ira incluso. Pero por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos se había aventurado a acercarse más al otro, todo había transcurrido a la distancia, pues Kanon se había transformado en una sombra, un paria en el santuario que paseaba por las sobras, pasando desapercibido para todos, o casi.  
  
Esa mañana había decidido salir a entrenar, evitando así perder la forma, el lugar elegido había sido un lugar solitario, bastante cercano a Cabo Sunión. El sol le daba de lleno, podía sentir las espesas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente hasta caer sobre sus propias manos, único apoyo mientras realizaba las interminables series de lagartijas, cuando, sin necesidad de alzar su mirar, sintió la presencia de su hermano mayor. Fue en ese instante que todo el resentimiento fluyó como un borbotón de agua; sus puños se crisparon mientras sus ojos se perdían en el dorado fulgor proveniente de la armadura de Géminis.  
  
—¿A qué se debe el honor de que Saga, caballero dorado de Géminis venga hasta mí?—, preguntaba con sorna el menor de los peliazules a la par que se ponía de pie, alejándose con rapidez del otro.  
  
Su comentario no recibió respuesta, hasta que finalmente le encaró. Todo aquello que había llegado a idolatrar de su hermano había desaparecido, incluso su mirada era distinta, ese no era Saga, no era la persona que más había querido; era un extraño cuyo semblante reflejaba los propios y oscuros deseos que se habían albergado poco a poco en su corazón. No deseaba nada en realidad, más que mandarlo todo al diablo y tener a Saga cerca de nuevo.  
  
Fue aquel deseo el que lo llevó a decir esa sarta de comentarios irreales, las atrocidades que lo habían llegado a atormentar se materializaron en frases incitantes. Por eso le había propuesto deshacerse de la diosa a la que habían jurado proteger, gobernar juntos… la maldad que sentía en él, en su hermano, también se anidaba en el propio. Pero aquél rechazo había sido más de lo que esperaba, y el golpe que recibió, eso había sido el colmo. El ardor de su piel al contacto con el puño de Saga junto con el sabor metálico de su propia sangre le habían hecho sentir a morir, las piernas le flaqueaban porque, pese a todo, había sido incapaz de levantar la mano en contra de Saga.  
  
Había perdido el sentido tras aquel ataque, por lo que cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, lo único que pudo sentir fue un frío húmedo en todo su ser, tardó poco en percatarse de que aquello que le rodeaba por completo era agua. En un movimiento rápido se incorporó como le fue posible, agarrándose de los barrotes que al parecer le tenían cautivo. Al elevar su mirada hacia donde había estado con anterioridad, había podido divisar al mayor. Profirió maldiciones, amenazas y muchas otras palabras que con el pasar del tiempo fueron apagándose debido al cansancio y al hambre.  
  
Los días y las noches pasaban con tortuosa lentitud, su piel se secaba y arrugaba debido al agua, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a adherirse a sus huesos debido a la falta de alimento. Sólo de vez en cuando sentía ánimos suficientes para hacer uso de sus gastadas fuerzas y atrapar algún animal marino que engullía con pocas ganas, sólo el instinto lo mantenía vivo; el instinto y las ansias de venganza.  
  
Un día, ya cuando había decidido dejar que el agua salada entrara a sus pulmones, sus oídos percibieron, al igual que todos su sentidos, esa misma presencia que había interrumpido su entrenamiento y que le había valido su estancia en ese lugar, hubiese tratado de tomarlo por el cuello y de hundirlo en el mar para matarlo, pero el aliento se le iba. Lo último que supo fue que le tomaban en brazos; después de ello todo era oscuridad nuevamente, tal y como ese día fatídico.  
  
Al despertar, no era la porosa piedra lo que había debajo de su piel, sino suave tela, la seda del más inmaculado blanco bajo de sí, cubriendo su cuerpo y rodeándole por completo, puesto que las sábanas que le envolvían eran del mismo material. Su cuerpo había sido lavado y cuidadosamente ungido en aceites, eso lo podía sentir el peliazul inmediatamente, lo cual no evitó que sus ojos se abriesen sobremanera al percatarse de la desnudez de su persona. Las desgarradas ropas que llevara, nada más que despojos, habían sido retiradas sin duda, quedando completamente fuera de visión en aquella habitación amplia y llena de lujosos muebles al más puro estilo antiguo.  
  
Se levantó, enrollando la sábana alrededor de su cintura, tras lo cual se dirigió a la puerta de pesado ébano, para encontrarse completamente encerrado. Su debilidad le impedía romper la puerta, tal y como le hubiese ocurrido en la cárcel del cabo, por lo que sus nervios comenzaron a fallarle. Empezó a caminar en círculos por la estancia, maldiciendo en voz alta y forcejeando de nuevo con las cerraduras.  
  
Había cambiado una prisión de piedra por una de elegantes muebles y finas telas, pero el encierro seguía causándole furia insoportable. Agotado se tiró sobre el suave lecho, cuando permitió que sus ojos se adaptaran de nuevo a la suave iluminación de las velas, comprobó que no le habían dejado tan desatendido como pensaba, en una mesa cercana había una ánfora cuyo contenido adivinaba Kanon como vino. Una vez de pie pudo cerciorarse de que en efecto, el contenido del ánfora era el más delicioso vino que sus labios hubiesen probado en mucho tiempo. Tras saciarse de la bebida, decidió probar las variadas frutas que reposaban el los plateados fruteros de exquisitos terminados. Todo en aquél lugar era lujo; sin embargo, las condiciones de encierro casi le hacían perder la paciencia.  
  
Para su sorpresa la cantidad de vino ingerida le había causado demasiada pesadez, por lo que pronto el sueño acudió presto, llevándole a recostarse nuevamente, a la incierta espera de saber su destino.  
  
Una mano se paseaba por su cabello, acomodando las hebras de índigo que caían sobre su rostro mientras otra mano acariciaba con sutileza su rostro, cuál no sería su sorpresa al abrir sus orbes y encontrarse con una mirada aguamarina bastante familiar. Saga seguía viéndose como siempre lo había hecho, señorial, augusto hasta en su sufrimiento, el cuál no era capaz de entender Kanon. Esos ojos de tan perfecto brillo, titilaban sufrimiento, pero ¿la razón?, el menor de ambos no creía que fuese por arrepentimiento, Saga no se arrepentía de nada ¿por qué lamentar haber encerrado a su hermano? No, era otra cosa, quizás un poco de culpa y ya.  
  
—Kanon, despertaste.  
  
La suave voz de Saga en medio de la habitación le parecía un sueño, una ilusión. Sin embargo,  estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para alejarse de aquel contacto abrasivo, inconsciente de la expresión dolorosa del otro. No estaba al tanto de todos los problemas que pasaba el mayor; ignoraba, por ejemplo, todo lo que había pasado Saga para poder introducir a su gemelo en las habitaciones patriarcales sin ser vistos por nadie, o del esmero con el que había preparado la mesa de la cual se había alimentado el menor. No era de su conocimiento el modo en que había sido aseado, la delicadeza con que la esponja había paseado por su cuerpo, ni la dedicación con la cual las sustancias oleaginosas habían sido esparcidas por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Lo único que podía mirar era el rostro de quien lo hubiese condenado al peor sufrimiento que jamás había experimentado. Sus puños se crisparon, y tras ello comenzó a gritarle al mayor con todo el dolor y resentimientos retenidos hasta ese momento.  
  
—¡¿Qué esperabas desagraciado?! No voy a aguantar tu mirada de falso dolor, no me vengas con posturas de víctima, que no te van, créeme. He pasado tantas cosas por tu culpa, que te juro que de tener las fuerzas te destrozaría lentamente. Eres un enfermo y un hipócrita, así que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, mucho menos a poner tus asquerosas manos en mí, nunca… ¡¿entiendes?! ...   
  
Ante la exaltación de su hermano, Saga se había visto en la necesidad de callarlo, no podía permitirse que nadie lo escuchara. ¿Qué pensarían de que un hombre estuviese gritando todos esos reclamos en los aposentos del patriarca? Por lo que con la mayor rapidez posible cubrió la boca de Kanon con su mano; fue debido a ello que éste pudo percatarse de las ropas que usaba su hermano, una larga túnica negra con detalles rojos, y en la parte superior, aquel peto dorado del tan insigne puesto.  
  
También pudo ver una máscara oscura en la mesa; todo, cada uno de los accesorios y las prendas eran pertenencias del patriarca... era imposible, no podía creerlo; pero al apreciar cómo Saga bajaba su mirada, avergonzado, supo la verdad: Saga finalmente se había apoderado del lugar del patriarca, de un modo poco honesto seguramente. Su impresión fue tal que se fue de espaldas, quedando libre del agarre del otro. No pudo evitar reír, una risa metálica, carente de felicidad alguna que más bien buscaba transmitir menosprecio, sorna e infinito placer de ver tan destrozado a quien fuese causa de todos sus pesares.  
  
Al verle reír, la furia se fue apoderando de Saga, por lo que no tardó en colocarse sobre Kanon, cortándole la respiración de súbito con su rodilla sobre el pecho del menor. Ambas manos sostenían las muñecas, evitándole así movilidad alguna. No conforme con ello, acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del chico recostado bajo de sí, aspirando lentamente el aroma que tanto le había atormentado durante sus noches en la habitación patriarcal. Los recuerdos de las pasadas veladas abrazado a Kanon le parecían un lamento lejano, no importaba si Kanon estaba ahí contra su voluntad, o si ambos estaban completamente resquebrajados; lo importante era que estaban juntos y que después de todo, se amaban… o al menos eso quería creer el falso patriarca.  
  
Con hambre y pasión, los labios de Saga se aproximaron a los recién revividos labios de Kanon, quien ya sin aliento observaba pasmado las acciones de su captor. Sus orbes se abrieron descomunalmente, para después cerrarse, como si con hacerlo la visión pudiese hacer lo mismo con sus sentidos. Deseaba perder la conciencia como tantas veces lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero el alivio a su suplicio no llegó. Estaba mal, aquello estaba mal, ante los hombres y ante quien fuese, eso no podía ser bueno. No tardó en sentir los demandantes labios de Saga sobre los suyos. Luchó por no dejarse hacer, por mantener cerrados sus labios inmóviles cual de piedra.  
  
Por su parte, Saga trataba de extraer el sabor entremezclado del dulce vino, y la ligera salinidad del mar impregnada en ellos por el paso del tiempo. Era como probar una fruta veraniega, como beber del mar sin escaldar la lengua. Pero podía sentir la rigidez de Kanon, podía sentir como cada músculo debajo de él se tensaba, no era la tersura que deseaba ni la docilidad que esperaba de esa persona que había añorado durante todos sus desvelos. Con insistencia, buscó abrirse camino, pero al encontrarse únicamente con la resistencia del otro, terminó por lacerar con sus dientes los henchidos labios de Kanon.  
  
En cuanto Kanon sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, abrió sus orbes, tratando de enfocar su mirada, se sentía extraño, completamente sobrecogido, angustiado y temeroso. De haber estado recuperado por completo, sería cosa fácil quitarse a Saga de encima, pero en ese instante, el terror y la ira de saberse desvalido le valieron una mirada fulminante, su única defensa, a Saga, quien simplemente desbocaba un fervor tal que casi asfixiaba a Kanon. El beso había sido profundizado, y por más que luchara por librarse del agarre, le era imposible. Sentía repentinamente como una sola mano sujetaba ambas muñecas, pero la presión no había disminuido, por el contrario aumentaba a la par que uno de los poderosos brazos de Saga rodeaba su cintura, estrechándolo tanto que prácticamente lo aplastaba contra sí mismo.  
  
Por otra parte, la inquieta lengua de Saga paseaba con prisa por el interior de su cálida boca, reconociendo con movimientos circulares cada palmo de la misma, permitiéndose de vez en cuando limpiar el aún fluyente carmín de la herida que él había provocado anteriormente. Hincó los dientes con cuidado, apenas amoratando la piel tan sensible de aquellos labios tan desconocidos hasta ese instante; la sensación de lo prohibido le enervaba hasta el más incontenible placer.  
  
Le parecía como si todo su ser de repente adquiriese vida propia, pues sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el trémulo ser debajo de él, delineando con tortuosa lentitud cada contorno, cada músculo, provocando que aún contra su voluntad, el otro dejase manar de entre sus labios gemidos ahogados acompañados de palabras indescifrables, en las que sin embargo, Saga podía adivinar la petición de que le dejase, el entrecejo fruncido de Kanon no le día sino "déjame". Pero el cuerpo del menor respondía con tanta delicia, que no le dio importancia al continuo forcejeo que poco a poco se debilitaba.  
  
Con sus piernas abría poco a poco el espacio entre las extremidades de perfecta musculatura de Kanon, quien sufría por su parte un torrente tal de sensaciones, un tenue goce acompañado de sentimientos encontrados que solamente le torturaban, amor por su hermano, desprecio, rencor, deseo, y culpa. Sabía bien que no deseaba acostarse con Saga, tenía esa certeza; sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía no responderle, parecía estar completamente abstraído a las acciones de Saga, a sus caricias y a sus atenciones oscilantes entre la pasión y el descuido; podía sentir las presiones dolorosas en sus músculos, el masaje continuo, el roce de la delicada tela sobre sus desnudos miembros.  
  
Finalmente había logrado librarse del agarre de Saga, por lo que con velocidad colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Saga, buscando empujarle lejos de él. Pero sentía como si tratase de mover una escultura pétrea, así de pesado era Saga para él. Lágrimas de exasperación rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas al encontrarse cercado, al experimentar un escalofrío terrible al contacto de los labios de Saga con su cuello, la succión febril que seguramente dejaría marcas en su piel.  
  
Nuevamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir la entrepierna de Saga contra la suya, pues nunca había imaginado ser capaz de provocar tales reacciones en él ¿cómo imaginarlo siquiera? Era algo completamente sorpresivo, y atemorizante, Saga parecía estar fuera de sí, tratar de hablar con él le parecía una tontería, pero era su último recurso, por desesperado que pareciera. No quería estar seguro de hasta dónde podría llevar eso Saga.  
  
—Por favor Saga, para...no lo hagas, no puedes, no debes…  
  
Su enronquecida voz se apagaba por el llanto, era doloroso ser maleado como lo era por Saga, quien le observaba por breves instantes, sus ojos brillantes con un sentimiento que Kanon era incapaz de interpretar.  
  
—Te amo… y serás mío Kanon, tú decides ¿será por las buenas?  
  
Las caricias lascivas continuaban, se sentía bullir por dentro, y lo peor era que la voz afectada por el deseo del mayor le dejaba en claro que lo mejor era no oponerse, sería menos doloroso. Deseaba maldecirse por dentro ¿qué había hecho para provocar a Saga así? Nada, siempre había sido bueno él, como con cualquiera a quien se quiere; sin embargo… la confusión se acrecentaba en su interior.  
  
Con voz apagada, llevado por la consumidora pasión de Saga hasta casi el extremo, apenas si pudo abrir sus labios para dejar que de su garganta escapara una última súplica.  
  
—Sin dolor Saga… por lo que más quieras, sin dolor…  
  
Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con ardorosa y lacerante lentitud, mientras sus propios sollozos eran acallados por la mano que colocaba en forma de puño sobre su boca, evitando, o al menos haciendo el intento por desistir de soltarse a llorar como un infante, no podía faltarle el valor en ese momento, era un lujo que no podía permitirse frente a Saga. Si le quería quebrar el alma y el cuerpo, no le permitiría lo primero, podía destrozarle cada fibra de su ser, pero su mente permanecería intacta, al menos tanto como fuese posible.  
  
Saga tomó aquella súplica como una muestra de asentimiento por parte de Kanon, así que no dudó en extender al otro en toda su longitud por la larga cama, acariciando con sus labios la tersa piel que aprisionaba los músculos de atléticas proporciones que se rendían ante él como todo el mundo lo había hecho ya, no había nadie que pudiese resistírsele, ni siquiera Kanon. Ahí le tenía, como un banquete dispuesto para los dioses. Admiraba de tanto en tanto la perlada figura que se removía ante sus caricias fugaces, que se acentuaban en las coyunturas de sus piernas, se sentía como un escultor puliendo su figura de mármol, su maravillosa obra que despertaba ante el tacto del creador.  
  
Adoraba la expresión entre agonizante y llena de placer de Kanon. Se colocó sobre éste mientras sus piernas quedaban en la cara exterior de las del otro, que simplemente mantenía apretados sus ojos, murmurando palabras incomprensibles; mismas que eran interrumpidas por profundos jadeos mientras la respiración se les dificultaba, casi en sincronía. Solamente los sonidos guturales parecían mantenerse. Incluso mientras sentía como Saga se despojaba de sus ropas, Kanon permanecía encerrado en las sensaciones, prefería sentir a meditar respecto a quién le hacía sentir así. Era suficiente ya sentirse sucio ante aquél tacto, no podía más. Un halo de cordura le iluminó, y nuevamente trató de escabullirse de Saga, pero éste era más fuerte, por lo que nuevamente le clavó en la cama con descuido.  
  
—No me hagas romper mi palabra Kanon, entrégate y será mejor…  
  
Murmuraba mientras recorría con suavidad el pabellón de la oreja de su sometido. Un instante después comenzó pronto a restregarse contra Kanon, quien al sentir el contacto de ambas zonas, comenzó a emitir ahogados gemidos de placer, tanto así que era casi doloroso. Sus manos se clavaron en las sábanas, tratando de aferrarse al colchón, mas las manos de Saga le buscaban, primero apresando su entrepierna, lo cual le valió un alarido de penoso placer, mientras la otra mano buscaba la de Kanon, entrelazándola con fuerza hasta casi mancillarla de carmín.  
  
Sus cuerpos se deslizaban entre las sábanas, brillantes por el salino sudor que el esfuerzo les provocaba, cada uno en su propia lucha interna, la diferencia era que Saga había acallado a su conciencia desde el momento en que había admitido que no deseaba más que poseer el más hermoso cuerpo que jamás hubiese visto, ese cuerpo que aún en esos momentos se negaba a aceptar su destino. Por su parte Kanon lidiaba con sus propios fantasmas, no deseaba sentir, pero nunca nadie le había hecho experimentar eso, nadie había extraído tantos gemidos de su parte. Los placeres carnales le eran desconocidos hasta ese momento… "Maldito Saga" pensó mientras encajaba sus dientes en sus adoloridos labios.  
  
Nuevamente se removió traído a la realidad por la incómoda y dolorosa sensación de una intrusión en su interior. Era Saga que comenzaba a estirarle, preparándolo para lo inevitable. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, congelados por el terror. Sus piernas respondían débilmente, tratando de patalear, pero sus intentos eran infructuosos. Sólo había logrado que Saga acelerara el ritmo y que introdujera un dedo más. No podía evitar sentir que un calor le carcomía, un doloroso calor que no le dejaba, lo peor fue cuando aquel tormento cesó, puesto que sólo significaba una cosa. No tardó en sentir como Saga se abría paso a su interior, un grito de agonía se hizo escuchar por parte de Kanon, al tiempo que las lágrimas que creía agotadas volvían a brotar, copiosas, de sus orbes.  
  
El mayor fue incapaz de escuchar ya los suaves quejidos y el casi imperceptible mascullar de Kanon, quien se abrazaba a sí mismo por más sucio que se sintiese en su soledad, misma que cada vez le hacía sentir más vacío y colérico.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se supo solo, el lecho aún prueba innegable de aquella noche tan larga. Golpeó la cama con sus puños cerrados hasta que estuvo demasiado cansado; sus ojos se posaron en una pila de ropas nuevas que descansaban en una silla. Al diablo con Saga, él no se vestiría con lo que el otro quisiera. De nuevo sintió asco, las nauseas eran casi insoportables, el dolor en sus músculos intolerable, y el ardor en su interior le carcomía. Pronto vio la habitación desvanecerse en manchones de colores.  
  
Cuando recuperó la conciencia se percató de que alguien había lavado su cuerpo, y de que le habían cambiado tanto las ropas, como las sábanas de la cama. Las memorias le atormentaban, y nuevamente sintió repulsión por sí mismo, y por todo lo que le rodeaba. Deseaba salir de ese lugar que le impediría olvidar, deseaba que su piel dejase de sentir, que el cuerpo que había albergado a Saga se pudriese.  
  
Mayor no pudo ser su exasperación al ver que Saga le había privado de cualquier objeto que hubiese podido servirle para deshacerse del aliento que había servido para gritar de placer aquella noche, los alimentos reposaban en platos de Oro y plata, que debido a su debilidad, era incapaz de convertir en objetos útiles para su fin. Así que decidió mantenerse en huelga de hambre, no ingeriría aliento alguno hasta morir y Saga no podría hacer nada al respecto.  
  
Cuán equivocado estaba, al día siguiente veía a la alta figura cubierta en telas finas penetrar en la habitación. Kanon estaba débil, tanto que si venía a buscar el calor de su cuerpo, no tendría más opción que dejarle hacer… odiándose en esos instantes. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al notar como Saga se aproximaba hasta él, sus ojos se mostraban rojizos, parecía como si de sus orbes pudiesen brotar lágrimas sanguinolentas, mas el corazón de Kanon estaba petrificado, su rostro se mantenía impasible, con una mueca en sus delgados labios de menosprecio.  
  
—¿Vienes por más de mí Saga, acaso no fue suficiente con esa noche? Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas…  
  
Tomó los botones del las prendas que le cubrían, despojándose de las mismas con abandono, para fijar su mirada tajante en el recién llegado, su actitud era desafiante y al mismo tiempo despectiva. Al ser testigo del daño que le había causado, la culpa que tanto taladraba a Saga desde aquella noche le atravesó el corazón de una sola estocada. Había causado un daño irreparable en Kanon, y ahora lo apreciaba en toda su magnitud. La gloriosa desnudez de Kanon se apreciaba mancillada por el deseo de morir y por el dolor, ciertamente ni la sobra mortecina podía palidecer el atractivo de Kanon. Se recriminó por tales pensamientos en semejantes circunstancias, pero había tenido miedo… de que Kanon pudiese ser su perdición, necesitaba tenerlo consigo, hacerlo suyo, someterlo a su poder para estar seguro que la persona que más amaba no fuese su perdición; sin embargo, sólo los había precipitado en un abismo sin esperanza y sin fondo.  
  
No se atrevió a ungir de besos el cuerpo que hubiese maltratado tanto, ni se atrevió a pedir el perdón que añoraba, simplemente observó con dolorosa resignación el odio latente en la mirada de Kanon, dándole la razón a su oscuridad interna. Si Kanon le odiaba tanto, podía interponerse entre él y el poder qué tantas lágrimas y sangre le habían costado. En el fondo sabía que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por Kanon, pero no podía, era imposible, lo mejor dejar a Kanon en dónde lo había encerrado. Le abandonó en la habitación, trémulo y furioso mientras éste vociferaba maldiciones hacia Saga, a los dioses, además de numerosos juramentos de venganza. Pronto el cansancio lo venció, permitiéndole así a Saga envolverle en las tinieblas de la noche, hasta llegar de nuevo a la prisión de la cual le había extraído.  
  
El sabor salino tan familiar le hizo despertarse, y de no ser por las secuelas que le había dejado aquel encuentro hubiese podido pensar que había sido un mal sueño. Sus dedos se crisparon alrededor de las barras...  
  
—¡Te mataré Saga, lo juro, me pagarás con cada gota de tu ser lo que me has hecho! ¡¿me escuchas hijo de perra?¡  
  
Sus amenazas murieron en su garganta al elevarse la marea, de nuevo luchaba para evitar ahogarse, y ahora además de las molestias anteriores, la sal escocía las nuevas heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales.  
  
Tiempo después, al enterarse de la muerte de Saga, sus labios se curvearon en una mueca que expresaba lo ambivalente de sus emociones. Deseaba sentirse alegre por saber que el infeliz se había muerto, pero por otra parte, era lo único que tenía; y ya no estaba. Su vida había estado consagrada en secreto al momento de su venganza, y ahora su razón de vivir, qué irónico era admitirlo, pero eso era Saga; había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Deseaba llorar, pero las lágrimas se habían cuajado en sus ojos, y el nombre de Saga moría en sus labios por última vez en una promesa.


End file.
